Promise
by Scarlet.D
Summary: -Créeme que esto no será lo que me mate -comentó al extraer la cajetilla del bolsillo de su chaqueta y agitarla un par de veces en el aire... [Yamato x Ban] Yaoi.


**-Promise-**

Yamato acomodó las cobijas en torno a la espigada figura. Se inclinó, despejó los cabellos de la frente morena y retiró el cigarro de su boca durante un momento para poder depositar un ligero beso sobre esa zona. Una mirada dulce al rostro durmiente de su hermana y salió de esa habitación para dirigirse a la contigua.

La puerta estaba abierta pero la cerró tras entrar. Recargó la espalda en ella y se quedó ahí, sin avanzar, solamente observando concentrado al joven que dormía sobre la cama.

Ban en realidad todavía pertenencia al mundo de las criaturas conscientes. No tenía ni un minuto que sus ojos se habían cerrado, así que la llegada de Yamato fue un suceso que sus sentidos percibieron sin dificultad.

Un par de ojos zafiros se mostraron a la oscuridad de la habitación, descubriendo al intruso.

Yamato no se movió. Aspiró de su cigarro y cruzó miradas con Ban por un instante. Enseguida sus ojos se fijaron sobre la venda que cubría uno de los brazos del muchacho. El ceño ligeramente fruncido y el silencio que guardaba hablaban por sí mismos.

—Ya deja eso —ordenó el menor, girando sobre su costado para darle la espalda al otro y ocultar su herida, aunque resultara incómodo cargar su peso sobre ese lado.

—¿Qué? —Yamato preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la cama. Ban soltó un resoplido mortificado y giró el rostro para apreciar la silueta que se acercaba.

—Deja de sentirte responsable.

No había sido nada después de todo. Sólo el rasguño de una bala mientras Himiko y él trataban de huir durante un trabajo que resultó bastante más arduo de lo que habían imaginado. No esperaban la cantidad ridícula de guardias que los recibieron...

El Jagan les dio un minuto de ventaja y por ello los resultados no habían sido más lamentables.

—La próxima vez iré contigo. Himiko se encargará del auto —dijo Yamato, justo al momento de sentarse en el borde de la cama, a un lado de Ban, quien dio vuelta para encararlo y burlarse de su decisión.

—¿No has escuchado lo que acabo de decir?... Además, ¿Has visto como conduce tu hermana? ¿Quieres que nos estrellemos cada vez que tratemos de escapar?

—No, por eso no te asigno esa tarea a ti.

—Muy gracioso... De todas formas tu idea no es buena, nos causaría pérdidas. Para la ejecución del trabajo, Himiko es más ágil que tú.

—¿Eh? —Una de sus cejas se arqueó ante lo que consideraba una ofensa. Ante el incrédulo semblante de Yamato, Ban se esforzó por suprimir la risa que cosquilleaba en el fondo de su garganta, apelando por emerger.

—Te cansas enseguida. —Fue toda la explicación. Y Ban señaló la base de ésta al sentarse, extender la mano y robar el cigarro que los labios de Yamato sostenían. Lo apagó sobre el plato semivacío de su cena que descansaba sobre el buró.

—Ah...ya veo. Buen intento, casi me tuviste por un momento... Himiko y tú son tan insistentes. —El mayor sonrió indulgente, como si el gesto fuera dedicado a un niño ingenuo que creía saber más que él. Ban veía ese gesto cada vez que molestaba a Yamato sobre su vicio.

—Créeme que esto no será lo que me mate —comentó al extraer la cajetilla del bolsillo de su chaqueta y agitarla un par de veces en el aire.

Ban frunció el ceño, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que Yamato insinuaba. Sabía, porque habían platicado sobre ello infinidad de veces, que Yamato estaba convencido de que su fin vendría de la mano con la activación de la maldición que acompañaba a los "últimos niños". Aunque el moreno nunca le había explicado a Ban en detalle lo que esa maldición provocaba. Y el de cabellos castaños sospechaba que ni siquiera el mismo Yamato lo sabía con certeza.

Pero incluso si todo aquello fuera sólo una de muchas realidades posibles, a Ban no le gustaba para nada que Yamato hablara con tanta seguridad sobre su destino. Lo asustaba, y únicamente se reprimía de mostrar abiertamente esa afectación por precaución a que Yamato lo considerada un tonto sentimental.

Sin embargo, su molestia esa vez ante la despreocupación con la que Yamato trataba un tema tan importante, se reflejó en sus reacciones más de lo usual. Sus pupilas chispearon resentidas hacia el otro. Pero más que enfado, fue la profunda preocupación que sufría al ponderar en lo que podría pasarle a Yamato, lo que guió a Ban a desviar su mirada y agachar la cabeza.

No pudo mantener esa postura por más de dos segundos, pues una mano llegó a posarse sobre su mejilla y le instó a alzar el rostro. Se encontró con un par de ojos del color verde más intenso que Ban jamás había conocido, y eran gentiles y a la vez determinados. Oprimían botones dentro de su ser y lo estremecían.

—Cuando llegue el momento..., podré controlarlo, Ban. —Yamato no creía sinceramente lo que sus propios labios aseguraban. Pero estaba dispuesto a mentir si eso eliminaba la inquietud que había notado apoderándose de Ban momentos atrás.

—Lo prometo. —Ban no cayó bajo el efecto de las palabras tanto como lo hizo ante la labor de convencimiento que un par de labios, repentinamente posados sobre los suyos, llevaron a cabo.

Estaba bien, decidió; dejaría el tema de lado por ahora. Ya tenía justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento y no iba a desaprovecharlo. El rostro de Ban se inclinó hacia un lado, empujado con delicadeza por la mano de Yamato, y el joven separó sus labios en una pequeña medida, sólo para tentar al mayor y sentirlo desesperarse, insistir en los movimientos de sus labios y volver más ambiciosas las caricias de su lengua.

Las manos de Ban se deslizaron bajo la chaqueta de Yamato, acariciaron su abdomen con curiosidad, antes de agarrarse a la tela de su camisa y halarlo hacia sí. El mayor cedió acercándose, y fue recompensado con el completo acceso a la cálida boca de Ban, con quien no perdía contacto visual en ningún momento mientras se asfixiaban mutuamente en ese beso, y las manos de ambos insistían por pulverizar con magia que no poseían, a la inocente ropa que los cubría.

Yamato se maravilló una vez más, de tantas otras previas, por lo poderosos que los ojos de Ban resultaban, aun sin que éste hiciera gala de su poder con el Jagan.

Con una mirada sincera, de emoción tímida, excitantemente turbia, él quedaba totalmente atrapado.

_~Ban abrió sus ojos. _

El golpeteo contra la ventanilla de su auto le extrajo de su dormitar.

Bajó el vidrio vociferando diversos insultos, y se calló abruptamente cuando notó un uniforme policial en el hombre que le había despertado.

Un ticket de multa le fue arrojado al rostro. Lo leyó superficialmente. Ya sabía que se había estacionado mal.  
Lo guardó en la guantera y, tras cerrar el compartimiento, su mano quedó suspendida en el aire. Ban la giró lentamente hasta poder apreciar su palma, y la imagen que evocó súbitamente, de sus dedos encharcados en la sangre de Yamato, le revolvió el estómago. Tuvo que jalar aire con fuerza para que el mareo no le hiciera vomitar.

Cerró su mano sobre el volante en un fuerte puño.

—¡Ginji, despierta! —Llamó al chico que dormía en el asiento trasero. Pero no hizo caso de los balbuceos reclamantes con los que éste rogaba por cinco minutos más de descanso.

Ban volvió a pensar en aquel recuerdo que había constituido el agridulce sueño de esa madrugada.  
En que no resultaba nada sorpresivo y, sin embargo, nunca, por más que se repitiera, cesaría de tener un efecto devastador en él.

Su mente lo traicionaba con desagradable frecuencia. No sólo en sueños; ojalá así fuera. Pero los recuerdos podían surgir en los momentos menos esperados para agobiarlo y originar emociones que ya estaba cansado de albergar.

Había aceptado todo aquello tiempo atrás, pero olvidarlo era exigir un imposible a su cerebro.

No quería. Ni podía.

Lo primero, porque Yamato había sido demasiado importante para él.  
Lo segundo, porque ahora tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar a una muchacha que lo odiaba probablemente más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

Y aunque Ban sentía cariño por Himiko, y la hubiera mantenido a salvo de todo peligro aun sin la petición de Yamato, las circunstancias actuales no se prestaban para que la chica de los perfumes aceptara siquiera su compañía.

Estaba resultando ser todo un reto; uno muy exhaustivo. Pero no pensaba rendirse fácilmente.

Si dejaba eso atrás, Yamato jamás se lo perdonaría. Si ignoraba lo prometido, Ban no se sentiría merecedor de su vida.

Yamato no había cumplido su palabra...

Pero Ban sí lo haría.


End file.
